Extra
by animerival
Summary: Ryou's Halloween tradition is watching horror movies alone, but this year an unlikely intruder might ruin more than his fun.


_A/N: Only for you, contest, have I attempted gothshipping. Only for you._

_Ryou Bakura x Ghost Kotsuzaka for the Yugioh fanfiction contest, season 9.75. Canon universe. Concrit and feedback very welcome._

_-PG-12 is a Japanese movie rating.  
-From what I can tell, Halloween is not widely celebrated or acknowledged in Japan, but I imagine Ryou would be interested enough in occult traditions abroad to know about it._

**Extra**

To an extent, his reactions to horror movies could be considered normal. His heart sped up in response to crescendoing, cacophonous music and his eyes widened when a deformed monster leapt from around a corner and ensnared another victim. Less typical were his bright smiles through all this and the way he leaned forward when scenes turned gruesome rather than recoiling in fear.

Ryou Bakura adored horror movies.

His fascination with the occult and related dark matters originated in his childhood, and it was a love that continuously grew. When it came to skewed depictions of humanity and the countless theories of spirits and ghosts that supposedly walked among the living, Ryou felt most alive and intrigued. In fact, he conducted seances in his room at an age most children had tea parties with dolls or built towers from plastic blocks.

This hobby- though it felt like much more than that cheap word could convey- spread into all parts of his life. When he took up Duel Monsters, he created an occult theme that made use of the most terrifying and grotesque designs the game had to offer. He consulted tarot cards when he wanted some insight on what path he should take in life. When he became a teenager, he stumbled across yet another outlet the occult provided.

Perhaps he had Jonouchi and Yugi to thank for that. No matter how hard he tried, Ryou never became good friends with Yugi and the rest, so they rarely invited him to hang out; when they did, Ryou never turned them down. One weekend they must have felt particularly generous, because Jonouchi slung an arm around Ryou's shoulders and said he should chill with them. Ryou accepted the offer and the three spent an evening of cheerful camaraderie in Yugi's room above Kame Game Shop, playing video games and complaining about school (Jonouchi and Yugi complained, that is; Ryou's grades were considerably better so he only listened with a sympathetic smile).

The conversation eventually turned to girls and before long sex, an area in which Jonouchi claimed expertise. He pulled out a tape, exchanged a sly look with Yugi, and soon moaning women and dominant men appeared on Yugi's TV screen. But try as he might to like it, Ryou found little appealing in the extravagant eroticism.

At first he was upset that another rift appeared between him and his classmates. What he was apparently supposed to find arousing left him more uncomfortable than anything. Ryou resigned himself to being an outcast in this way too until one evening when he discovered he wasn't opposed to porn in theory; however, a certain type of execution was necessary for his enjoyment.

He was watching a movie that was part horror, part fantasy, and part romance. One scene involved the male protagonist admitting he'd fallen utterly in love with the female lead who just happened to be half-demon. At that point, the two demonstrated their love to the full extent a PG-12 movie allowed.

It was then Ryou understood Jonouchi and Yugi's feelings about those tapes. Ryou discovered in the horror genre what most of his classmates found in porn videos and no longer did he feel left out when they exchanged tapes behind their teachers' backs. Forget fantasizing about the busty women with flowing blonde hair his friends drooled over; to Ryou, nothing was more tantalizing than a person, male or female, that embodied some aspect of the occult. Maybe it wasn't normal, but it was closer than he often got, so he accepted it and idolized the supernatural creatures of his favorite genre.

In Ryou's opinion, October was the best month for watching horror movies. On the Halloween following Duelist Kingdom, Ryou spent the entire day watching them. It didn't matter that none of them were new to him, as several of his favorites were mixed in. The final one of the marathon was unfamiliar, however. Ryou popped some fresh popcorn, curled up in his armchair with a blanket in his lap, and watched the riveting tale unfold.

It was a refreshingly original horror film, relying more on psychology than cliched monsters. Ryou hadn't intended to do anything but enjoy the new movie, but when the dazzling spirits engaged the skeptical humans in battle, he could feel the beginnings of arousal. There was one spirit in particular that caught his eye, an androgynous, winged creature that led the rest. The makeup and costume formed an occult masterpiece, and Ryou was loath to pass up the opportunity the creature presented.

One hand slipped under the blanket and into his boxers. He stroked himself to the stunning visual effects, to the atmosphere of danger and mystery, and most of all to the androgynous beauty with subtle curves and lavender skin. He was nearing release when a face jumped out to him, one of the extras with no name or lines, and Ryou gasped as he recognized Ghost Kotsuzaka. He jerked his hand out from under the blanket, the hint of a blush on his cheeks, as though the movie's inclusion of someone he'd met in real life made what he was doing wrong.

He barely knew Kotsuzaka, honestly. He remembered little of Duelist Kingdom, and could only vaguely visualize seeing the zombie-like duelist there. Later he found out from Jonouchi that he'd used a cemetery-themed deck Ryou thought sounded wonderful. Kotsuzaka was short with unruly blue hair, and his skin was an unhealthy pallor that was probably why he'd been nicknamed "Ghost." And apparently, when he wasn't losing duels or sealing people in caves, he was an actor.

Ryou frowned at the screen as the fight waged on between the opposing species. He was irritatingly close to release, but the moment was ruined. Whenever he tried to focus on the spirits' ringleader, his eye was drawn back to Kotsuzaka. It looked like Ryou could either abandon the pursuit of pleasure or accept Kotsuzaka's presence and finish the job. After a minute of wavering, he chose the latter.

He slid his hand up and down until, with a satisfied sigh, he came. He kicked the blanket into the floor to wash later and fell back into the plush chair. A few scenes later, the humans and spirits reconciled their differences and the credits rolled to music both creepy and joyful.

Ryou prayed that night for two things: to never cross paths with Ghost Kotsuzaka again, and for the guy's acting career to come to a swift end.


End file.
